Invisible Lines
by girly devil
Summary: Where is the line between good and evil? A potion splits Voldemort in two and Harry reaps the benefits. Slash HPTR Mione&Ron bashing Harry’s mute. Maybe mpreg. Seventh year. AU as I don’t use HBP mentions of child abuse.
1. The Good and the Bad

**Disc****laimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**Title:** Invisible Lines

**Author:** girly devil

**Summary:** Where is the line between good and evil? A potion splits Voldemort in two and Harry reaps the benefits. Slash HPTR Mione&Ron bashing Harry's mute. Maybe mpreg. Seventh year. AU as I don't use HBP

**Warnings:** Slash (malexmale relationship) maybe mpreg, minor torture.

**A/N: **_Hello everyone thank you for reading this fic. I will apologize straight off because I wasn't sure when they finished school so my timeline only works if they are not at school in June. Sorry about any confusion. I have no beta so if you review any comments are welcome. Enjoy reading!_

Chapter 1: The Good and the Bad

Harry was in hell.

It was summer and he was at the dursley's with all that that entails. He was also getting nightly visions from Voldemort, he was being very active after Harry's quiet sixth year. The visions were gradually getting worse. Last night Harry had dimly felt the pain Voldemort's victims were feeling. For Harry it was emotionally and mentally weird because his visions were seen through Voldemort's eyes, he felt as though he was both the torturer and the tortured. However, these visions weren't very conducive to sleeping. As soon as Harry was released from his vision he would wake up and it was then that he would hate being at the Dursley's the most because he just wanted someone to comfort him, help him get back to sleep. Most of all he wanted someone to love him. Harry knew that Sirius loved him but at night in his vulnerable time he wondered about it because ever since Sirius had come back from behind the veil he had been free, simply because someone had given him some veritaserum and during questioning as to why he was in the ministry in the middle of the night it had come out that he was innocent. The ministry had set up a public trial where he was cleared of all charges and they had given him a large island home as compensation. But Sirius had never asked Harry to move in with him and Harry was beginning to doubt that Sirius still loved him, if he ever had. Sirius had had plenty of time to ask because he had been out if the veil for 8 months now and still no invitation had been issued. So Harry once again cried himself to sleep after a vision believing that he was alone.

Sirius stood glaring at the headmaster.

"I know why you won't let me have Harry move in with me until after his 17th birthday but what I don't understand is why I can't tell him that, surely you have seen how unhappy he is at his relatives? Wouldn't it be better if he had some hope?"

"Sirius," Albus said, for once the twinkle in his eyes absent "I know you just want him to be happy but I will not let you tell him because it is a matter of his safety. No matter how unhappy Harry is, he still calls the Dursley's place home which is what is required for the wards to work. The instant you tell him he can live with you the wards will fail because it will be your house that he calls home and you have none of Lily's blood to help protect him. I would much rather Harry be unhappy for a little while than dead"

Sirius reluctantly nodded agreement.

A while into the holidays, the mean and nasty Dursley's were worried about their nephew and Harry was glad that there were silencing charms around the house, not that it mattered anymore. Harry could no longer talk because of the screaming during his visions for the past two weeks. It was two weeks ago that he had started feeling the full affects of the cruciatus curse and other torture that Voldemort enjoyed and now it showed. Besides not being able to talk Harry was shaking constantly and had lost weight not being able to keep most food down even though the Dursley's were trying to feed him adequately. The Dursley's had good reason to worry, though the only one who showed that they were was the now trim Dudley. Vernon and Petunia expressed their worry by reducing his chore list and stopping the occasional punches. They still didn't really like him, except for Dudley after all Harry was still a freak but they felt that no one should have to suffer what he was going through.

Dudley was great though and he and Harry were now friends. It was Dudley who would coax him to eat, help him up and down the stirs because the trembling made this dangerous for Harry, the only thing he didn't do was comfort him in the night because Vernon still locked him in and Harry's now silent vocal cords no longer woke them up with his screaming.

A week into July Harry was asleep when he was catapulted into yet another vision he had already had one that night. This one was different though, it was only Voldemort and Snape there. Snape offered a potion to Voldemort and Harry could feel the glee that the idea of the potion gave Voldemort, Harry had no idea what it did though. When Voldemort drank it they both screamed, Harry actually producing a sound. This was worse than the cruciatus curse, it felt as though he were splitting in two, before the pain stopped both Voldemort and Harry were unconscious.

Severus Snape stood in front of the Dark Lord holding his new potion. It was designed to expel the good from a person's body. Voldemort was unhappy with a side of him that he believed made him weak and had asked Snape to design a potion that would get rid of it and Severus had. He handed it to the Dark Lord and watched as he drank it, about a minute after it was swallowed the Dark Lord began screaming. Severus took a step back in surprise; no one had ever heard the Dark Lord scream before. Severus was beginning to get agitated; the screaming had been going on for a while now, just as he was going to do something about it, Voldemort passed out. In his surprise it was a while before Snape saw the shape that was solidifying on the ground next to the Dark Lord. When Severus saw who and what it was, he ran forward picked it up and apparated away. He knew that the good side of Voldemort would be in danger from the Dark Lord and thought that he would be a good thing/ally to have in the fight, what was even better was that because the Dark Lord was unconscious he wouldn't know about him. Severus knew one place where he would be safe, so Snape took him there, laid him on the floor and went back to the Dark Lord.

Dudley walked into Harry's room the next morning to the sound of Harry choking in his sleep. Dudley quickly ran over and got him on his side before waking Harry up. As soon as Harry woke he began coughing, what was scary about this though was that he was coughing blood. Harry knew what was wrong though, the sound that he hap produced last night had destroyed (torn) his already damaged vocal cords. The blood was just the result of that. He had no way to convey this to Dudley though who was panicking. He calmed down though as he realized the blood was diminishing and that Harry was now taking deep breaths. Once he calmed down Dudley looked around the room. It was then that saw the man lying on the floor. He looked to be about 25; he had dark hair and was very handsome. After he pointed him out to Harry it was Harry's turn to panic, being unable to calm him Dudley ignored the clutching hands and went to the man to wake him up. The man's eyes immediately opened, he saw Dudley and was puzzled but promptly ignored him when he realized who the other person was and that he was panicking, he immediately jumped up and ran over to Harry who tried to back away but didn't have the strength to get off the bed. Seeing the panic in Harry increase the closer he got the man stopped outside of touching distance.

"Harry," Dudley was surprised that the man knew Harry's name.

"Harry," the man repeated "I am Tom, I am not Voldemort, I am good I have no idea how it happened but I can feel that there are two of us now. I am the good one and I am not ashamed to pronounce myself to be Tom Marvolo Riddle a half-blood like yourself. I can feel the other one who is pure evil and it is that person if you can call him that who is Voldemort. I won't deny that we are connected because we are, I have all his memories and such and because of that I apologize Harry I am sorry about your parents. You have to trust me Harry we are two different people, please" Tom paused.

Harry sat there thinking it through. This explanation explained the feeling of splitting in two and also how Tom could be inside the wards. Harry nodded and Tom sighed in relief.

Dudley understood Harry's quick acceptance of the man, even though he appeared to have something to do with his parent's death. The man had apologized and Harry craved affection of any kind. In fact Dudley had the suspicion that he was the only one to have ever truly apologized to Harry and then he had followed the apology by taking care of him thus he saw that a true apology to Harry would convey affection.

Harry then pointed at the man mimed drinking something, held up two fingers together which he then split apart. Seeing the gestures Tom raised an eyebrow and Dudley seeing it said "he can't talk, his vocal chords have been damaged through torture, he told me some of it before he lost his voice, can I tell him Harry?" at Harry's nod Dudley continued "he is linked to an evil bastard through the scar on his forehead and is frequently drawn into his mind when Harry sleeps. There he watches torture and he also feels what is done to the victims." Tom realized that Dudley was speaking of Voldemort and looked at Harry in horror; Voldemort had been very busy lately.

"Did you understand what his gestures meant before?" Dudley asked

"Yeah, Voldemort drank a potion which separated us" Tom said absently while studying Harry. "Harry you have to go to St Mungos"

Harry shook his head vehemently and patted the bed; Tom looked at Dudley for at translation. "He can't leave the house, it is for his protection"

"Oh but Harry, I don't have a wand so I can't heal you because the only wandless magic I or Voldemort can do is summon our wand and the wand assists in that."

Harry nodded and waved a hand.

"He understands and it doesn't matter" Tom nodded.

"Ok do you mind if I go to sleep here? I seem to be really tired." When Harry nodded Dudley went to get a sleeping bag. When Dudley came back tom was already asleep so Dudley just unzipped the bag and laid it on top of him like a blanket. Dudley then carried Harry to the bathroom, a bath seemed to give him back some of his strength although it didn't help the trembling any, so Dudley helped him to bathe every morning.

The next three weeks passed rather quickly. By the third week Tom realized that it was him who had stopped Voldemort from wanting to kill Harry last year and the reason why Voldemort didn't want him as a part of him anymore. The three weeks as Harry's friend made Tom realize that he felt something for Harry and had done for some time thus he did not want to kill him.

Tom had tried to leave the house once in order to go to the apothecary to get some healing potions for Harry. He had reached the front gate but was unable to go any further. Apparently whoever had left him here had put up an extra ward to keep him here. He had managed to send off Harry's owl Hedwig to get a book on both muggle and wizarding sign language so that Harry could communicate properly until he got treatment, it was a pity you couldn't send potions by owl without damaging them.

Learning the sign language was fun and Harry used it as a learning tool both for himself and Dudley; he would explain all the wizarding things to Dudley as he learnt the signs, Tom only stepping in when they couldn't find a sign or if Dudley got too confused. Despite all the bad stuff, including not getting any letters from anyone it was the best summer Harry had ever had.

Tomorrow was Harry's seventeenth birthday. He would officially become an adult in the wizarding world. Dudley and Tom had both agreed to join in Harry's midnight birthday tradition and so they were all sitting on Harry's bed. As the clock struck midnight, Harry started glowing. Tom realizing what was happening as the same that had happened to him, tried to get Dudley and himself out of the room, but they were too late. A wave of magical power slammed them into the walls and they knew no more.

**A/N:** _thank you for reading review if you want to._


	2. The Bad and the Good

**Disc****laimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N:**_I am sorry about the long wait, I have already started the next chapter so hopefully you won't be too disappointed with this one. Enjoy!_

Parseltongue 

Sign language

Chapter 2:

When Harry woke the first thing he saw was Tom and Dudley passed out on the floor. He didn't remember what had happened to them but he did know that he felt different. Tom was stirring so when he woke Harry sent him to the bathroom for water to wake Dudley. It didn't take long for Dudley to wake and they were soon seated on Harry's bed.

What happened?

"You reached your magical maturity, it is quite normal I just didn't expect it. You are quite powerful Harry. The strength of that magical wave that sent us flying was greater than mine and Dumbledore's; I see why you are the savior of the wizarding world Harry" Tom informed him. Harry just sat there in surprise. Because he didn't quite know how to deal with the information Harry just decided to ignore it. Sirius arrives today; what are we going to tell him about you Tom?

"I don't know" Tom mused

"How about you just wing it? You are likely to be too detailed if you plan too much," Dudley paused "will he recognize Tom?"

"No, not many people do, I look like I did in school and not many people who knew me then are still around. As the Dark Lord I looked different, especially my eyes"

I like blue eyes better than red, interrupted Harry besides I agree with Dudley, we will wing it

They sat in silence for a while until they were interrupted by the sound of spellcasting downstairs. Harry and Tom recognizing it for what it was were at the door in seconds leaving Dudley to follow behind them.

The scene that met them at the bottom of the stairs was horrifying. Petunia and Vernon were sprawled out in the entrance to the kitchen obviously dead and standing behind them were a group of Death Eaters. Harry with Tom concealed behind him and Dudley behind both of them were rooted to the spot in shock; a very similar state to the Death Eaters at the moment. The first one to react was Tom who turned sideways so he could grab both Harry and Dudley tight and apparated outside to Mrs. Figg's house, hoping like hell that the collapsing of the wards for Harry had pulled down the one that kept him in the property. Thankfully it had.

Arabella Figg had seen the Death Eaters arrive and so had immediately called Dumbledore who would gather the order and come and help Harry. She was quite surprised when three people arrived in her backyard.

It didn't take long for the Order to arrive and remove the Death Eaters. Tom you have to stay here, you can't let the Headmaster see you

"I am not leaving you to face them alone, who will translate for you? Besides why can't the Headmaster see me?"

Because he is of the belief that one must know their enemy and so he researched you and thus he will recognize you, and have you forgotten that he was a teacher when you were at school? As for translation, Dudley can help. Tom you can't help me with everything, I have been facing things alone since I entered the wizarding world at age 11, I am used to it

Tom just growled at that, it wasn't fair that a just turned seventeen year old boy should be used to facing the world alone. "Alright but as soon as the Headmaster leaves I am coming back" Harry smiled brilliantly at him. Thank you Tom Harry signed before giving Tom a quick hug. Tom was floored, Harry had just hugged him, maybe there was hope?

Tom disappeared into the shed in Mrs. Figg's garden just as the Headmaster came around the side of the house, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry just nodded.

"Where is your wand? I can cast a charm on it that will remove any records of magic from the ministry as you were acting in self defense" Harry stared, there was a charm that could do that and yet he had had to go through a trial and everything before. Harry being quite hurt by this took great delight in the Headmasters' surprise when Dudley started translating his sign language. As you can see Headmaster, I don't have it as I can no longer speak

"What happened to your wand, I believe you know the importance of it?"

Yes I knew the importance of it, mores o than you I think. When I returned to this house at the beginning of summer, where I would be safe from Death Eaters, my uncle, a devout magic-hater decided that in order to stop any funny business he would remove the instrument of it. So the first thing he did when I came home was snap my wand in front of me. I was ill for two days Harry said with great inflection. Dumbledore just looked horrified. Did you know Headmaster, that it was our connection through our wands which stopped the visions that came from the connection through my scar from getting worse? About a week after my wand was snapped I felt the effects of the torture Voldemort put his victims through. Thus I stand in front of you today unable to speak, with only Dudley knowing what I say. Dudley was also the only one who helped me all summer; my Aunt and Uncle were only tolerable because they were worried that someone magical would find out their involvement, which I informed them of when I could still talk. There better be a way to do spells without speaking or you will no longer have a saviour

"There is, that is not a problem" Albus said absently "Harry have the Dursley's ever done anything else to you, hurt you in any way?" Harry just stood there stubbornly refusing to sign anything.

"Sir they did" Harry immediately started signing telling Dudley to keep quiet. "No Harry I won't stay quiet. Sir his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until he got his first Hogwarts letter. He had to do all the chores and never got any gifts or anything; he was always threatened with beatings and hardly ever had anything to eat."

"Oh well, I am sorry to say this Dudley but with them dead it doesn't matter too much anymore as we are unable to press charges" Albus turned to go.

"Sir?" Dumbledore turned back "is there some way I can stay with Harry? I'm not 18 yet so I would have to stay with my Aunt Marge as my Guardian and I don't like her very much, plus I can translate for Harry…" Dudley trailed off.

"I doubt we will need your translation services much longer as I am sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix Harry but I can declare you a ward of the magical world which means at 17 you are an adult and can live where and with who you choose. I will see you at the beginning of term Harry" and this time he left leaving two new adults with hope.

Let's go find Sirius

They found Sirius by the door of the Dursley's house talking with Snape of all people. Yet surprisingly they weren't arguing. When they saw Dudley and Harry, Sirius ran over to give Harry a hug. At the same time Harry saw Snape look around as though looking for someone else, Snape knew that Tom was here then which means Snape was the one who left him Harry mused, I wonder how he pulled it off especially without exposing himself as a spy.

"Harry today was supposed to be a really good day as I was finally allowed to invite you to live with me" Harry smiled "so will you live with me?" Sirius began to look disconcerted when Harry didn't say anything. "That is alright, you don't…" started Sirius before Dudley interrupted

"Wait, give him a minute, you just offered him what he has wanted his whole life and you expect him to answer straight away, are you mad?" by this time Harry had recovered and started signing to Dudley.

I would love to go with him but you have to ask if you and Tom can come, if you want to because I don't want to leave you by yourself

"Harry wants to know if I and a friend of ours can come and stay with you as well?"

"Is that what you want Harry?" Harry nodded "very well lets go and get your stuff and while we are doing that someone will tell me just why my godson can no longer talk!" Harry smiled; it looked as though the rest of the summer would be OK.


End file.
